faking_itfandomcom-20200223-history
Lauren Cooper
Lauren Cooper is a main character of Faking It. She is the main antagonist and the "Queen Bee" who knows Amy and Karma are "faking it". Lauren is portrayed by Bailey Buntain. Hester High Student Interview What brings you to Austin? I made the mistake of signing my dad up for Christian Mingle but not keeping the distance parameters to the Dallas/Fort Worth area. Before I could put a stop to it, he'd fallen for some Austin-based Weather girl with a style-and-grooming challenged daughter, gotten engaged and moved us to this backward-ass town. I f@#%ing hate it here and I'm miserable. What's your favorite thing about Hester High? Maybe the fact that i get to go home every day? No wait, i hate it there too. What’s your social issue? I don’t have social issues. I’m very sociable. ask any of my friends back in Dallas. No. i meant, what cause are you most passionate about? the environment? gay rights? freeing Tibet? What is wrong with all you people? I’m not going to fake it and pretend i’m into some activist-y cause just to fit in like you all do. I’m a teenaged girl. I care about shopping and boys and dancing and the occasional low-fat froyo, okay? Okay… um… is there anyone you’ve met at Hester that you’ve clicked with? No. Well, i mean, i’m dating Tommy Ortega, the captain of the football team. Naturally. And i guess these two girls who’ve been following me around, Leila and Lisbeth, they’re… okay. I guess. Anything else you’d like the student body to know about you? Yes. I’m running for homecoming queen… unopposed. I feel that once i am crowned i can help bring back tradition and restore this high school to the natural order of things, where the freaks and weirdos are looked down on and someone like myself is admired. I'd really appreciate everyone’s vote to help make this happen. Are we done? Biography Pilot She walks up to Amy and Karma demanding that they get out of her light. They refuse to do so and she eventually tells them to go back to the isle of lesbos. She is then practically shamed by Shane and Liam to which she angrily leaves. At Shane's party she ask what is the square footage of his house and then says she is there because she and Tommy are the leads for homecoming. After Shane tells her no one cares about that she says they do and just pretend not to. She says she is also there to set things straight and then goes further into the party. We see her again as she comes and rips off all the homecoming posters of Karma and Amy. We then see her in the locker room listening to Amy and Karma discussing not being lesbians. At the homecoming gathering she finishes her speech on why she and Tommy should be homecoming royalty before Amy and Karma come in. Before they get to the mic she makes a point of telling everyone they are faking it and are mocking the gay rights movement. Homecoming Out To Be added. We Shall Overcompensate To be added. Know Thy Selfie To be added. Remember the Croquembouche To be added. Three to Tango To be added. Faking Up Is Hard to Do To be added. Burnt Toast To be added. Trivia *She's from Dallas. *She signed her dad up for Christian Mingle. *She sent her boyfriend a picture of herself in her bra. *She is a dancer. *She went to dance camp. Gallery Lauren5.gif Lauren4.gif Lauren3.gif Lauren2.gif Videos Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Antagonists